


We Must Be Killers

by blueberrysol



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrysol/pseuds/blueberrysol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По песне Mikky Ekko ''We Must Be Killers''.</p><p>Написано давно, очень давно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Must Be Killers

Чай никогда не заканчивается, и в холодильнике находятся свежие десерты. Волшебство заключается в одном человеке, и руки у нее пахнут мукой, корицей и чем-то теплым, цветочным и летним. Маму Стайлз помнит по фотографиям, видеокассетам, где она подхватывает его, маленького, на руки или помогает делать первые шаги, или…  
Память заботится о Стайлзе и докучает не слишком, вот только запаха корицы Стилински не выносит.  
Воспоминаний о своих проступках и шалостях, поведении, никогда и близко не приближавшемуся к идеальному, несказанных словах Стайлз избегает сознательно.  
И безрезультатно, учитывая неизбежность причинно-следственных связей: именно он виноват в маминой смерти.  
Лучше не станет, думает Стайлз. Лучше не станет.

***

Стайлз уговаривает себя собраться и не распускать нюни, но виски сводит старания на нет, и он соглашается, рассматривая огрызок луны, видный в окно.  
Явившийся без приглашения Дерек сидит на полу. Смотрит он в ту же сторону, но уже не в окно, похожее на полный темнотой аквариум, а на Стайлза.  
-…не знаю, почему так происходит, - рассуждает Стилински. – Оборотни, они не превосходят людей, они как новая субкультура….И всё. Какой смысл быть волком, если не можешь предотвратить чьей-то смерти?  
Стоит следить за словами, думает Стайлз. Дерек хоть и похож на панк-рокера неудачника, но когти у него волчьи.  
Он вспоминает не только о необходимости держать язык за зубами, но и о маме. Стоит напиться, и откуда-то из прошлого доносится аромат корицы, лимонной цедры и каких-то приправ. Их названий не знает ни Стайлз, ни его отец.  
Стайлз обращает в шутку каждое свое признание или откровение, но виски творит чудеса и, выдерживая паузу, – тишина шита белыми нитками и предельно натянута - он произносит:  
\- Все мы убийцы.  
Стилински бьет крупная дрожь, и руки совсем холодные.  
Панк-рокер неудачник накрывает его ладонь своей, совсем по-хозяйски.  
Становится теплее.

***

Отражения фонарей напоминают желтки. Лужи, оставленные вчерашним дождем, - раны. И исчезают они медленно, подобно ранам. Брызги, разлетающиеся из-под ног, грозят обернуться человеческой кровью. Звериная пахнет по-другому, да и жертвами города становятся обычно люди.  
\- Все будет в порядке? Мы же волки, а? – спрашивает Дерек у такого же, как и он сам, подростка. Под головой парня куртка, пропитанная кровью, а волосы спутались и впитали в себя металлический, дурманящий аромат удачной охоты.  
\- Я – нет, - такой ответ получает Дерек.  
Так все и происходит: оборотни выходят на охоту, а их жертвы бегут недостаточно быстро. Так все и происходит: чужая жизнь обрывается. Все темное – дождевая вода, кровь, прошлое.

***

Стайлз чертовски прав, говоря об убийцах. Но знать ему об этом необязательно.


End file.
